Accidents Happen For A Reason
by Rebecca83
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! After finding out Jason lied about Sam’s baby, Courtney leaves town for a new start, but when she gets into an accident, someone from her past comes to help her…. Jasper Jacks {Casper}
1. Default Chapter

Accidents Happen For A Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own GH

Summary: After finding out Jason lied about Sam's baby, Courtney leaves town for a new start, but when she gets into an accident, someone from her past comes to help her…. Jasper Jacks.

Author's Note: The stuff in the italics takes place right after Courtney and Jax returned from Italy.

Chapter 1

Courtney was sitting in her office reading the newspaper when she saw an

article about Sonny and Jason. She sighed, and remember the day that she

left Port Charles for good.

_Flashback_

_A year ago_

_Courtney was on her way to see Carly when she heard shouting coming from Jason's_

_penthouse__; she decided to see what it was about._

_"You can't tell what to do, Jason. You aren't even the father, Sonny is!"_

_Sam shouted. Courtney moved closer to the door to hear more. She was in utter shock at what she was hearing._

_"I know this is hard for you, Sam, but please try," Jason replied._

_"I will, Jason, but I have to go out now," Sam replied. Courtney moved away from the door, so Sam didn't see her._

_A few minutes later, Courtney knocked on the door. Jason opened it._

_"Have you been lying to be the whole time?" she asked disturbed as_

_she__ walked into the penthouse._

_"What are you talking about Courtney?"_

_"Don't lie to me," Courtney replied, "Oh wait that is what you have been_

_doing__ this whole time!"_

_"Let's sit down," Jason said and he led her to the couch._

_"I don't want to sit down; I want to know why you lied to me and said that_

_you__ were the father of Sam's baby, when you aren't." Jason took a hold of Courtney's hand._

_"I am the father of Sam's baby. Whatare you talking about?"_

_"I just heard you and Sam talking, just a few minutes ago. I was on my way to see_

_Carly when I heard you and Sam arguing and she said that Sonny is the father of her baby.__ Why did you lie to me, Jason?"_

_"I was doing it for Michael and Morgan, if Carly found out that Sam was expecting Sonny's baby, she would have left Sonny and you know what happenedto Michael last time they split up, I didn't want that to happen again. Carly and Sonny deserve to be happy," Jason said softly._

_"But why did you have to lie to me? Why couldn't you just tell me the truth?"_

_"I couldn't." Courtney looked at Jason._

_"You are the one who always believed in honesty, but I guess that just suits you when you want. Did you even think about how your lie is going to affect everybody else around you? I thought that you cheated on me and Sam gave you something that I couldn't. Does Sonny know that he is Sam's baby father?" Jason nodded._

_"You are telling me that he is lying to Carly as well. That is just great. I hope you are happy with yourself because I am going to go to Carly and tell her everything; she deserves to know."_

_"Courtney, think about your nephews and how it will affect them if you tell Carly."_

_"You are telling me that you want to lie to Carly as well. I don't think so,Jason. I won't let you."_

_"I'm going to tell her and there is nothing you can do about it," Courtneysaid as she walked out of the penthouse. She walked to the penthouse and knocked on the door, Sonny opened the door._

_"Courtney," he said, as she walked into the room. She looked at Carly and_

_could__ how happy that Carly was, so she couldn't tell her just yet._

_"Hey Courtney," Carly said, as she hugged her._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't do this, I have to go," she said as she walked out_

_of__ Sonny's penthouse._

_End Flashback_

Suddenly someone interprets Courtney's thoughts.

"Ms. Matthews, Jasper Jacks is on line one for you," Courtney's assistant replied.

"Tell him that I will call him back, Kristin" Courtney replied.

"Will do, "Kristin said, as she walked out of Courtney's office. Courtney sighed. Before she left town, she left Carly a letter telling her exactly what she heard and Carly came over to her place telling her that she couldn't believe what Courtney wrote. Sonny said that he didn't lie to her and that Sam's baby is Jason's. The last words that Carly said to her that day were." You are jealous of me, aren't you, because I have what you want.. a family."

So Jasper Jacks and her dad were the only two people from Port Charles that

she still talked to.

_Flashback. Last night in Port Charles._

_A year ago_

_Courtney was packing up her stuff when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door._

_"Jax!" she replied with a smile._

_"What are you doing?" Jax asked._

_"I'm leaving town and I'm not coming back," she replied as she started putting the rest of her clothes in her suitcase._

_"What about your foundation and our bet?" Jax replied. Courtney turned to Jax._

_"Well I can still do my foundation somewhere else, it didn't really matter where I do it and you will still want to help me with it, right?"_

_"Of course I will, but I don't think you should leave. What about our bet?_

_Don't you want to see if you can win it?"_

_"I'm sorry Jax, but I can't do the bet anymore. I just need to get out of here;_

_there__ is nothing left for me here, please understand."_

_"This is about Jason, isn't it? What did he do to you?" Courtney closed her suitcase up._

_"This has nothing to do with Jason," shelied, "There just isn't anything left for me here."_

_"Don't let whatever Jason did make you leave town. There is a lot left here for you. What about your dad? And me?" Jax replied._

_"You?" Courtney questioned. "We don't even know each other that well."_

_"We are just starting to get to each other; don't you want to see what could happen with us?"_

_"I'm sorry, Jax, but I have to go," she said, as she grabbed her jacket and put it on._

_"Okay," Jax replied, as he pulled something out of this pocket. "Here's my_

_card, call me if you want to talk,"_

_"Thanks," Courtney said, as she put it in her purse_

_"Goodbye" Jax said, as he walked out of the loft. She then picked up her suitcase, and left the loft._

_End Flashback _

"Ms. Matthews…" a voice called out to Courtney. Courtney looked up at Kristin. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think I am going to take the rest of the day off. You can take the rest of the day off as well," Courtney replied as she grabbed her bag.

"Have a good rest of the day, Ms. Matthews," Kristin replied.

"You have been with me for a year now; you can call me, Courtney," Courtney smiled at her.

"Okay, Courtney," Kristin replied, as she walked away from her.

Courtney then turned off her lights and left the office.

She got into her car, and started to drive down the road. She didn't notice that the car coming at her was on the wrong side of the road, until it was too late.

"No!!" Courtney screamed.

A few hours later,

In Port Charles,

Jax walked into his office. "Did Courtney call back while I was out?" Jax asked his secretary

"No, there were no phone calls for you."

"Thanks," Jax replied as he walked into his office.

He was just starting to do some paperwork when his secretary walked in.

"There is a call for you on line one."

"Thank Katie," Jax said, as he picked up the phone.

"Jasper Jack speaking,"

"This is the Bay Hospital; your girlfriend was admitted to the hospital a few hours ago. I'm sorry she is in critical condition."

"You must have the wrong number, I don't have a girlfriend," Jax replied.

"Your business card was in her belonging; your name is Jasper Jacks, right?"

"Yes," Jax replied. "What's her name?"

"Courtney Matthews."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Accidents Happen For A Reason

Chapter 2

Jax was in total shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Courtney  
has been in an accident. "How bad is she? Is she going to be ok?"

"I'm sorry, but since you said that she wasn't your girlfriend, I can't  
give you any information."

"She isn't my girlfriend, but she is a good friend of mine, I just need to  
know how bad her condition is, please tell me" Jax demanded.

"She's in surgery right now; she was having trouble breathing and she had some internal bleeding." Jax sighed.

"But she is going to make isn't she? She's going to live, right?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jacks, but there is nothing else that I can tell you over  
the phone," the nurse replied.

"Is she going to make it or not?" Jax shouted.

"It is touch and go for the moment; I suggested you come here and I may be able to tell you more."

"Okay," Jax replied, as he got the address of the hospital and hung up the  
phone.

After Jax got off the phone he called his secretary though the intercom.

"Come in here please."

"I'm coming." She hurried into the room.

"Yes. Mr. Jacks,"

"I need you to cancel all my appointments for this week and next week," Jax  
said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Are you going somewhere?" Katie questioned.

"I just got a call from a hospital in San Francisco, Courtney Matthews was  
in an acciden, and I need to go see her."

"You are very fond of Ms. Matthews, aren't you?" Katie questioned Jax.

Jax looked at her with this look on his face. "Yes I am."

Katie nodded.

"I'll go cancel everything for you; I hope that Courtney is going to be okay. She is such a kind and friendly person."

'I hope she is going to be okay as well,' Jax thought to himself, as he  
put on his jacket and left the office.

A few hours later, Jax arrived at the hospital.

"What room is Courtney Matthews in? Is she  
out of surgery yet?" he asked.

"Are you family?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"No."

"I'm sorry then, I can't tell you anything about her condition then." Jax looked at the nurse.

"I came all the way from New York City, because I got a call from someone here saying she was in an accident! I'm going to see her, so you can tell me now or I will go and look for her myself."

"Like I said, if you aren't family, I can't tell you anything," the nurse  
replied.

"Sally, I'll take care of this," another nurse replied. The nurse nodded and  
walked away.

"So you must be Jasper Jacks," the nurse replied. Jax nodded.

"Yes, so do  
you think that I can see Courtney now?"

"Come with me," she said, as they started to walk away.

"So did you leave as  
soon as I call you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes I did, so is Courtney out of surgery yet?" Jax questioned as they went  
towards the room.

"Yes, she is, but …" the nurse said, but Jax didn't let her finished as he  
saw that they were at her room and walked in. He couldn't believe how pale  
she looked and all the cuts and bruises that she had. He went up to her  
and sat down next to her.

"Hey Courtney, it's me, Jax. I know that you wanted me to come and help you  
with your event, but you didn't have to do this to get me here faster," he   
said, as tears started to fall down his cheeks. He remembers a conversation  
they had a week ago.

_  
"So my foundation is having a big party coming up and still you are part of  
the foundation, I thought you would like to come and help me," Courtney  
replied. _

_"I would love to, Courtney. When it is?" _

_"The event isn't for another month or so, but I thought that you could help  
me like you did before with the event in Port Charles maybe you can come in  
a few weeks and help me set it up." _

_"Sure, I will, but I know the only reason you want me to come. You miss me,  
don't you Courtney. You wish that you stay in Port Charles so I could have  
won that bet." _

_"You know that you would have never won that bet, why would I sleep with you  
Jasper Jacks." _

_"I can hear in your voice, you are saying that you don't want to sleep with  
me, but you really want to say is that you do." _

_"You are really conceited , aren't you?" _

_"But you still like me, don't you?" _

_"Jax, it has been a year ago since you started that old bet, why are you  
still chasing after me, don't you have some other woman to chase," Courtney  
replied. _

_"I saw something in you that I like; it is going to take a long time before  
I forgot about you," _

_"Jax, we are only friends." _

Suddenly the nurse interrupted Jax's thoughts. "Mr. Jacks." He looked up at the nurse.

"Sorry, were you saying something, I was just  
thinking about Courtney," he said, smiling. "So when is Courtney going to  
wake up? Shouldn't she be wake from her surgery soon?"

The nurse looked at Jax sadly; he looked at her, and could tell that there  
was something that she wasn't telling him.

"What aren't you telling me about  
Courtney's condition?"

The nurse looked at Jax.

"I tried to tell before when you first arrived."

"What did you tried to tell me before?" Jax asked.

"You must not have not notice, but this is the ICU. I'm sorry, Mr. Jacks, but Courtney is in a coma."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Accidents Happen For A Reason  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"She's in a coma?" Jax said, confused, "Why?" The nurse looked at Jax.

"I know this is upsetting, but there is nothing more I can say; the doctor will be in to see her first thing in the morning."  
  
"You should get some rest, and come by and see her tomorrow."  
  
"I'm not leaving her side; I'm staying here with her. What happens if she  
wakes up and there is nobody here?"  
  
"You must really care about her, Mr. Jacks."  
  
"I do," he whispered to himself, as he touched her face. The nurse looked at  
Jax, and then left the room, leaving him on his own. Jax looked at Courtney as she was sleeping peacefully; he leaned over and touched her face.

"You have to wake up; there are so many people that need you."  
  
"I just started to get to know you; I want to find out more about you,  
Courtney. I know that you want to find out more about me too," Jax said,  
laughing, but at the same time tears streamed down his face.  
  
A hour later,  
  
The nurse returned, and saw that Jax had fall asleep next to Courtney,  
holding her hand. She got him a blanket and pulled it over him, and  
turned the lights out.  
  
The next morning,  
  
Jax woke up and saw that he was still in Courtney's hospital room. He looked  
at her and saw that she was the same as she was last night.

"Morning, Courtney, it's time for you to wake up now. Please," he said, as he grabbed her  
hand. He looked at her, she looked so pale. _Why did this have to happen to you, he thought to himself_. He then looked up and saw that the doctor was standing in front of them.  
  
"Is she going to wake up soon?" was the very first question that Jax ask the  
doctor. The doctor looked at Jax.

"I need to check my patient out and then I can answer any questions that you have. You can go and wait in the waiting area." Jax grabbed her hand.

"I'll be back very soon," he said, as he walked out of the room. As Jax walked out of the room, the nurse that called him the day before walked over to him.

"Did you stay here all night?" she asked. Jax nodded.  
  
"She must be really important to you for you to do that. Why don't you go and get  
something to eat." Jax shook his head.

"I want to be here when the doctor is finished with her." The nurse nodded.

"We called Courtney's dad; we found his name in her address book. He just got here an hour ago." Jax nodded and walked towards the waiting area where Mike was sitting, Mike  
stood up when he saw Jax.

"Jax, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"The hospital called me yesterday and I came as soon as I heard," Jax replied.  
  
"Have they told you anything about Courtney?" Mike asked. Jax looked at Mike, and realized that he didn't know anything about Courtney's condition.  
  
"Why don't we sit down," Jax replied.  
  
"Is it that bad? Is Courtney dying?" Mike asked.  
  
"Courtney is not dying, but she is in a coma." Mike looked at Jax.

"A coma? What are you talking about? How did she get into a car accident?"  
  
"I know as much as you do. They found my business card in her purse and  
thought that I was her boyfriend, I came as soon as I heard."  
  
"You mean that you have been here all night?" Mike questioned. Jax nodded.  
"Yes I have, but she hasn't woken up from her coma yet, the doctor is in  
with her right now."  
  
"And you came all the way from Port Charles; you must care about my  
daughter," Mike replied.

Jax nodded.

"I do." Suddenly the doctor came out of the room, and both Jax  
and Mike walked over to the doctor.

"So how's my daughter doing?" Mike asked.  
  
"Your daughter is still in a coma, and we don't know when or if she is going  
to come out of the coma?"  
  
"What do you mean if; she is going to wake up, isn't she?" Jax asked.  
  
"We aren't for sure yet," the doctor replied.  
  
"She is a healthy woman, I don't understand why she won't wake up," Jax  
replied.  
  
"Courtney has been through a big ordeal. Just talk to her, she maybe  
able to hear you. I wish there was more I could tell you both, but it is up  
to her now, if she wants to wake up or not." Suddenly the doctor's pager went off.

"If you have any more questions, feel free to page me."  
  
"Thank you, "Jax replied, as the doctor walked away from him.  
  
"So have you told Carly or Sonny about Courtney's accident?" Jax asked Mike.  
  
"I came as soon as I could, on the plane I called Sonny, but he doesn't want  
anything to do with Courtney. I guess you heard something about why she left  
town?" Mike replied.  
  
"The only thing that Courtney told me is that she wants nothing to do with   
her family, expect you that is." ax replied.  
  
"But I don't want to talk about Sonny and Carly right now, all I care about  
is Courtney, why don't you go and see her, I'll come and see her in a  
while."  
  
Mike nodded, and walked into Courtney's room.  
  
As Jax was walking towards the waiting area a nurse come up to him. " I  
thought you would like a cup of coffee."  
  
"Thanks. Do you think that Courtney is going to wake up?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can say,"  
  
"Why does anybody said that, I want to know if Courtney is going to wake up  
or not, please don't lie to me," he shouted. The nurse could tell that Jax   
really care about this woman.  
  
"I've seen cases where the person wakes up after a few weeks, but then I'm   
seen cases where they never do."  
  
"But you are saying that there is a chance that she could wake up, right?"  
Jax said.  
  
"I don't want to get your hopes up, Mr. Jacks,"  
  
Jax nodded. "I understand,"  
  
A while later,  
  
Jax walked into Courtney's room, and Mike looked at him. "I'll leave you  
alone with her, I'm going to go and check into a hotel, so if you wake up,  
can you call me right away?"  
  
"Of course I will," Jax said, as Mike left the room.  
  
Jax sat down next to Courtney, and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Hey  
Courtney, it's time for you to wake up.

"Please wake up for me."  
  
_Courtney was sitting in a garden when she heard someone's voice. _

_"Courtney, you have to wake up.  
  
"No, I don't want to; I want to stay in this nice place"  
  
Suddenly the person handed out their hand. _

_"Come back."  
_  
"Come back to me. Your father is here as well, he wants you to get well, you  
just need to open your eyes and wake up," Jax replied. Jax then put his hand on his face; he didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Just talk to her like you normally do," the nurse said. Jax turned around.

"Hi."  
  
"I have a lot of family members here, that has someone they love in a coma,  
and they don't know exactly how to talk to them, you just need to talk to  
her, it doesn't matter what it is, you just have to,"  
  
Jax nodded. "I know, thank you, it is just so hard to see her lying there  
like that."  
  
"I know, Mr. Jacks. I need to check her vitals, so could you sit outside,"  
  
Jax walked outside, and run into someone. "Sorry," he said.  
  
"Jasper Jacks,"  
  
Jax looked up and saw a woman standing in front of him. "You are Courtney's  
assistant; I meet you once when I came over here to help Courtney with our  
business."  
  
"Yes, my name is Kristin Brown," she said, as she shakes hands with Jax. "So  
how's Courtney doing?"  
  
"She is still in a coma"  
  
" A coma, I didn't know she was that bad, your assistant phoned to see how   
Courtney was doing and that is how I found out that she was in accident, I  
thought she was just not coming into work today,"  
  
"How long have you been here?" Kristin asked.  
  
"I've been here since yesterday; I just wish that there was something that I  
could do to make her wake up,"  
  
Kristin nodded. "You know you just being here is exactly what you needs,"  
  
"She used to talk about you and she told me about the little bet that you  
had going on before she left town, she did say to me that she would have won  
the bet if she had stay in Port Charles.  
  
"I'm sure that she would have," Jax said. Or at least tried, he smiled to  
himself.  
  
A nurse came up to Jax. "I think that you should go and get some sleep,  
there has be any change in her condition, you aren't going to do her any  
good if you are exhausted,"  
  
Jax hesitated for a moment, but then agree with the nurse. "Call me on my  
cell if there has been any change,"  
  
"We will," the nurse said. Jax turned around. "Goodbye Kristin," he said, as  
he walked out of the hospital.  
  
2 weeks later,  
  
In Jax's hotel room,  
  
"I'm sorry that I can't be there, Katie. I know that I said I would be home  
by now, but Courtney is in a coma, I can't leave her now."

"But Jax this is the most important offer, you wanted to buy this company for so long."

"I know, Katie, but I need to be here for Courtney, please rescheduled the meeting for the end of the month, I'm sure I will be able to get then." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"There's someone at my door. I have to get that, bye," Jax said, as he hung up the phone and answered the door.

"Mike, has there been any change in Courtney's condition?" was the first thing that Jax asked.

"No, she is still the same as she was before."

"Why don't you come in," Jax suggested as Mike walked into Jax's hotel room. Before they even sat down, Mike looked at Jax.

"Why are you still in San Francisco, you could have left when I show up."

"I care about your daughter, not just as business partner, but as a friend. I just wanted to make sure that she is okay. She has been through a lot in Port Charles; I just want to see that she comes out of this okay." Mike nodded.

"Courtney does need some happiness in her life and maybe that is you?" Jax shake his head.

"We are just friends." Mike smiled.

"You wouldn't stay here for two weeks if you didn't have some feelings towards my daughter, even if you don't know it yet, you will," Suddenly the phone ring, Jax picked it up.

"Hello." A few minutes later, Jax turned around and faced Mike.

"That was the hospital; they want us to come right now."

To be continued!!!


End file.
